


The Sun Ain't Shining No More

by Charena



Series: Quarterback-Series [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Murdock ist zurück im Krankenhaus und bekommt Besuch. Face hingegen befindet sich in Schwierigkeiten – mit seinem Colonel.





	The Sun Ain't Shining No More

Titel: The Sun Ain't Shining No More  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2017)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: Staffel 3 (zur zeitlichen Orientierung)  
Wörter: 6700  
Charaktere: HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, Doktor A.M. Richter, Templeton „Face“ Peck, John „Hannibal“ Smith, Bosco „BA“ Baracus, Doktor Kelly Stevens, Billy, Originalcharaktere nach Bedarf  
Pairing: Face/Murdock einseitig, Murdock & Kelly  
Rating: AU, slash, pg12  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Murdock ist zurück im Krankenhaus und bekommt Besuch. Face hingegen befindet sich in Schwierigkeiten – mit seinem Colonel. 

Fortsetzung zu: „Everybody loves the Quarterback“, „Kalte Pizza und heiße Dates“, „Von Bleienten und Mickey Mäusen“ und „Falling for you (Bruchlandungen)“.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

~ Science has not yet taught us   
if madness is   
or is not   
the sublimity of the intelligence. ~

Edgar Allan Poe

 

Die Bushaltestelle war nicht mehr als einen halben Block weit vom Gelände der Veteran Administration entfernt. 

Murdock schlug einen Bogen und näherte sich dem psychiatrischen Flügel über den Parkplatz. Nach fast zehn Jahren kannte er alle Lücken und Schlupfwinkel in und um das Krankenhaus besser als viele vom Personal oder die anderen Patienten. Kaum jemand lebte – oder arbeitete – dort schon so lange wie er. 

Eine alarmgesicherte Tür führte vom Personalparkplatz direkt ins Gebäude, doch der Alarm war seit Monaten defekt. Trotz des klaren Verstoßes gegen die Vorschriften hatte es bisher niemand gemeldet. Aus Faulheit oder Bequemlichkeit und weil es so einfacher war, sich unbemerkt auf eine schnelle Zigarette oder einen kleinen Plausch nach draußen zu stehlen. Das Personal mochte nicht auf das hören, was die Patienten von sich gaben, aber dieser Patient hörte sehr genau zu. Und so hatte Murdock auch von der defekten Tür erfahren.

Alles, was er noch zu tun hatte, war ungesehen an den Umkleideräumen der Pfleger und Krankenschwestern vorbei zu kommen, dann ins Treppenhaus abzubiegen und in den dritten Stock hoch zu laufen. Sie hatten ihn wieder dorthin verlegt, nachdem er zweimal aus dem Fenster geklettert war, als sein Team ihn brauchte. Natürlich konnten sie sich nicht erklären, wie er es schaffte, die Alarmanlage lahm zu legen und das Schutzgitter von außen abzumontieren – das hatte ja auch BA übernommen – worauf er wieder einmal umziehen musste. Nicht, dass ihn das dann später davor bewahren konnte, von zwei Kopfgeldjägern mit vorgehaltenen Schrotflinten entführt zu werden... Nicht etwas, an dass er sich ausgerechnet jetzt erinnern wollte. 

Wer immer sich gerade an der Schwesternstation im Eingangsbereich des dritten Stocks aufhielt, würde eher auf den Lift achten, als auf die Treppe, die hauptsächlich für den Notfall gedacht war. 

Murdock sah sich um – gerade war niemand auf dem Parkplatz – und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit. So weit, so gut. Der kurze Korridor, von dem die Umkleideräume abgingen, war ebenfalls leer. Ein gelber Aufsteller verkündete, dass vor kurzem gewischt worden war. 

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Schuhe. Die waren verhältnismäßig sauber. Face… hatte was gegen schmutzige Schuhe in seiner Corvette. Eine Sohlen verursachten ein leises Quietschen auf dem Boden und einen Moment überlegte er geistesabwesend, ob es besser wäre, auf den Händen zu gehen… als die Tür am anderen Ende des Korridors geöffnet wurde. 

Der Pilot griff nach der Klinke zum Umkleideraum der männlichen Angestellten, doch die Tür war abgeschlossen. Bevor er sein Glück auf der anderen Seite bei den Krankenschwestern versuchen konnte, trat bereits jemand in einem Arztkittel in den Korridor.

„Captain Murdock. Wie war Ihr Ausflug?“, fragte Doktor Richter freundlich.

„Großartig. Der Mond ist wundervoll um diese Jahreszeit. Waren Sie schon einmal am Meer des Schweigens? Mann, dort ist es wirklich ruhig. Der Prospekt hat nicht übertrieben. Wert jeden einzelnen Peso, Muchacho.“ Murdock setzte sein bestes „Ich bin ein harmloser Verrückter“-Grinsen auf. 

Der Psychiater musterte ihn. „Ich denke, ich kann eine schwache Prellung in Ihrem Gesicht sehen“, fuhr er fort, die Antwort des Piloten ignorierend. „Und etwas stimmt mit Ihrer Haltung nicht. Probleme mit der linken Seite? Ah, ich verstehe. Sie sind auf dem Mond über ein kleines grünes Männchen gestolpert und hingefallen“, fuhr er sarkastisch fort.

„Woher wissen Sie das?“, erwiderte Murdock nach einem Moment mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Doc, das ist exakt, was passiert ist. Er hat sich entschuldigt und mir ein Mond-Eis gekauft. Wussten Sie, dass die da oben Rocket Eislollies verkaufen? Aber der Geschmack war irgendwie anders. Staubiger. Es war nett, mit Ihnen zu plaudern, aber ich bin wirklich müde und hungrig, auf dem Rückflug wurden keine Snacks serviert...“

Doktor Richter blockierte die Tür. „Ich schlage ein Geschäft vor, Captain“, sagte er ruhig. „Ich werde nicht fragen, wo Sie gewesen sind und was tatsächlich passiert ist. Und dafür begleiten Sie mich jetzt zu Doktor Miller, der Sie untersuchen wird.“

Doktor Miller war erst seit kurzem hier. Sein eigentliches Spezialgebiet war die Behandlung von Patienten mit Amputationen und davon gab es in einem Veteranenhospital wahrlich genug. Er kümmerte sich aber auch um die täglichen, medizinischen Belange der Patienten und um eventuelle Notfälle. 

„Aber Doc. Es geht mir bestens.“ Er breitete die Arme aus, die Augen weit aufgerissen und ein verrücktes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich bin nur müde. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin selbst geflogen.“ Murdock schlug mit den Armen wie mit Flügeln und der Schmerz, der durch seine linke Körperhälfte schoss, nahm ihm fast den Atem. Mit tränenden Augen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam daran herunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. 

„Bestens“, wiederholte Doktor Richter trocken. „Das sehe ich.“ Er öffnete die Tür und rief nach einem Pfleger, den er anschließend losschickte, um einen Rollstuhl zu holen. 

Richter war von seinen Vorstellungen sehr viel weniger beeindruckt als die meisten anderen Ärzte, die ihn bisher behandelt hatten. Er machte immer wieder Andeutungen, dass er ihn nicht für so verrückt hielt, wie er allgemein angesehen wurde. 

Vielleicht, dachte Murdock, während ihn ein Pfleger in Richtung Krankenstation schob, sollte er mit Hannibal darüber sprechen. Aber was, wenn der Colonel dachte, der Arzt wäre ein Spion der Militärpolizei, und sollte ihn aushorchen, und beschloss, dass es unter diesen Umständen zu gefährlich war, ihn wieder und wieder aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen? 

Dann wäre er für immer hier eingesperrt und ihm bliebe nichts mehr. 

Die Alternative wäre ein Leben auf der Flucht. Und er wusste nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage war. Er würde die anderen nur noch mehr behindern, als er es jetzt schon tat und wenn sie seinetwegen geschnappt werden würden und den Rest ihres Lebens im Gefängnis verbrachten, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. 

Er musste selbst mehr über Richter herausfinden. Vor allem, ob er Freund oder Feind war.

Murdock schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Doktor Richter die Hand auf seine rechte Schulter legte. 

„Wir sind da“, meinte der Psychiater. „Nach Ihnen, Captain.“ Er deutete einladend auf die Tür. 

Murdock versuchte sich an einem königlichen Winken, als er in den Behandlungsraum „chauffiert“ wurde, doch niemand interessierte sich dafür. Er gab es auf. Ließ sich von Doktor Miller untersuchen und beantwortete keine seiner Fragen. 

Es war nicht einfach, mit Doktor Richters kritischem Blick im Nacken, den er die ganze Zeit auf sich gerichtet spürte, aber er blendete schließlich den Behandlungsraum und die ihn umgebenden Menschen aus. 

Als er aus seinen Träumen aufwachte, lag Murdock auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer. Die Schmerzen waren abgeklungen und der chemische Geschmack in seinem Mund verriet ihm, dass sie seine geistige Abwesenheit genutzt hatten, ihm eine Beruhigungspille zu verpassen.

Okay, fein. Okay, gut. Er hatte für den Rest des Tages ohnehin nichts geplant.

Murdock streckte die Hand nach Billy aus, der es sich neben ihm auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und kraulte das weiche Fell, bis ihm wieder die Augen zufielen. Es war gut. Es war okay, zu schlafen. Billy passte solange auf ihn auf. 

 

###

 

Hannibal lehnte sich gegen die Seitenwand des Vans, um eine frische Zigarre anzuzünden. Das warnende Grollen aus BAs Richtung überhörte er geflissentlich. Sein Sergeant war damit beschäftigt die Motorhaube auf Hochglanz zu polieren. 

Sie waren gerade von einem kleinen Erkundungstrip zurückgekehrt und BA hatte bestanden, auf der Rückfahrt den Van durch die Waschstraße zu fahren. Nun suchte BA mit Adleraugen nach möglichen Kratzern im Lack seines geliebten Fahrzeugs. 

Der Colonel hatte einen potenziellen Klienten für das Team gefunden und ihn in der Verkleidung eines alten Fischers befragt. Reste von Bartkleber zierten noch sein Kinn und er zupfte daran, während er Face musterte. Der blonde Lieutenant hatte die Corvette in gebührendem Abstand vom Van geparkt und saß jetzt auf einer Kiste. Sie hatten wieder einmal eines der zahllosen leerstehenden Lagerhäuser als neuen Treffpunkt ausgewählt. 

Face wartete bereits. Seine Miene erinnerte stark an einen schmollenden Teenager. 

Das lag natürlich nicht nur daran, dass Hannibal ihn von seinen Geschäften (oder einer Frau) weg gerufen hatte, damit er ihm Rückendeckung gab, für den Fall, dass es sich um eine Falle der Militärpolizei handelte. 

Genau wie Face lernte auch Decker äußerst schwer aus seinen Fehlern. Nur war letzteres ein Vorteil für das ganze Team.

Bei seinem Anruf - zwei Tage zuvor in Hannibals Motel . war der jüngere Mann sparsam mit Details umgegangen. Nun, diese Tatsache sprach für sich selbst. 

Etwas war zwischen ihm und Murdock vorgefallen, ein Missverständnis – wie Face betonte – worauf der Pilot es vorgezogen hatte, ins Krankenhaus zurückzukehren. 

Und dann, fast wie ein Nachgedanke, setzte er noch hinzu, dass er jetzt Bescheid wisse und vielen Dank auch, dass man ihn als Betroffenen bis zuletzt im Unklaren gelassen hatte. 

Hannibal nahm die Perücke ab, die zu seinem Kostüm gehörte und warf sie durch das offene Seitenfenster auf den Beifahrersitz. „Spuck es schon aus, Lieutenant“, forderte er, an einem Rest Make-up in der Nähe seines Ohres reibend, den er bei einem prüfenden Blick in den Seitenspiegel entdeckt hatte.

„Warum zum Teufel hat das so lange gedauert?“, erwiderte Face in gekränktem Tonfall. „Und falls jemand an meiner Meinung interessiert ist, ich denke nicht, dass Mrs. Brubaker für Decker arbeitet. Nicht mit diesen Beinen. Und hast du ihre Schuhe gesehen? Außerdem hat Decker noch nie jemanden über 50 als Köder angeworben.“ Er sprang von der Kiste, auf der er Platz genommen hatte und fegte ein paar Staubflocken von seiner Jeans. „Können wir uns das nächste Mal vielleicht irgendwo treffen, wo ich mich nicht erst durch Spinnweben kämpfen muss? Im Gegensatz zu Mrs. Brubaker lege ich Wert auf meine Kleidung.“ Face wischte sich die Hände ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich nehme an, in ein paar Tagen schickst du sie zu Mr. Lee in die Wäscherei? Ruf mich an, wenn wir den Job übernehmen. Ansonsten entschuldigt ihr mich sicher, ich habe eine Verabredung.“

Hannibal ließ ihn zwei Schritte in Richtung Corvette machen, bevor er ihn mit einem Wort stoppte: „Lieutenant!“ Dieser Tonfall war Face nur zu bekannt. Manchmal hatte Hannibal das Gefühl, sein halbes Leben damit verbracht zu haben, den jüngeren Mann an die Leine zu nehmen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, das nicht nur im wörtlichen Sinn tun zu können...

Face drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht zeigte den gleichen „Was-immer-es-ist-ich-bin-unschuldig“ Ausdruck wie sonst, wenn er sich bei etwas ertappt fühlte. 

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird gerne auf dich warten.“ Hannibal nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund, deutete damit auf ihn. „Zuerst will ich wissen, was genau zwischen dir und Murdock vorgefallen ist. Was hast du gemacht?“ 

Als Face weder sofort Protest einlegte und sich beschwerte, warum immer er schuld sein müsse, noch sonst etwas sagte, wusste Hannibal, dass es kein kurzes – oder einfaches - Gespräch werden würde.

 

###

 

„Nicht, Billy“, murmelte er schläfrig. „Das kitzelt. Lass das jetzt.“

„Zeit zum Aufwachen, Captain.“ 

Einen Moment lang dachte er, es wäre Hannibal, der ihn weckte, weil er an der Reihe war, Wache zu halten oder sie aufbrachen. Aber die Stimme war fremd… Nein, nicht wirklich fremd. Er war zurück im Krankenhaus und die Stimme gehörte Doktor Richter.

Billy stupste ihn aufmunternd an und verzog sich dann unters Bett, wo er sich meistens aufhielt, wenn Murdock Besuch bekam.

„Wenn Sie etwas gegessen haben, können Sie weiterschlafen.“

Murdock öffnete die Augen. „Ich bin schon eine Weile in diesem Hotel, aber das ist das erste Mal, dass mir ein Arzt das Frühstück ans Bett bringt.“

Richter lächelte. „Nicht mein Verdienst. Ich bin zufällig dazu gekommen, als gerade jemand etwas zu essen brachte. Doktor Miller hat angeordnet, dass Sie die nächsten Tage in Ihrem Zimmer bleiben und dort auch die Mahlzeiten einnehmen.“

Damit konnte er leben. Murdock setzte sich langsam auf, stellte beide Füße auf den Boden. „Doktor Miller hat das angeordnet?“, fragte er.

Der Psychiater hob die Schultern. „Ich bin nur für Ihren Kopf zuständig, der Rest liegt in Doktor Millers Zuständigkeitsbereich.“ Er musterte ihn. „Nun gut, ich habe mich davon überzeugt, dass Sie noch bei uns sind. Wir sehen uns dann zur nächsten geplanten Sitzung.“ Richter ging zur Tür und hob die Hand, um dagegen zu klopfen, damit ihn jemand raus ließ, stoppte dann jedoch und drehte sich nochmal um. „Billy?“, fragte er nachdenklich. „War er je…?“

„Echt?“, erwiderte der Pilot. Er stand auf und trat zu dem Tablett mit Essen, das auf ihn wartet. „Mein einziger und bester Freund während meiner Kindheit.“ Skeptisch betrachtete Murdock ein Erdnussbuttersandwich. Es war keine große Sache, richtig? Und Richter verdiente wenigstens ab und zu eine kleine Wahrheit… Er sah erst wieder auf, als sich die Tür hinter dem Psychiater schloss.

 

###

 

„Worüber beklagst du dich eigentlich, Face?“ Hannibals Tonfall grenzte hart an Sarkasmus. „Wir verstehen, dass es eine ungewohnte Situation für dich ist, wenn jemand zu dir nein sagt.“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit BA, der inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, die Seitentür des Vans zu polieren, aber aufmerksam zuhörte. „Oder bist du gekränkt, weil ausgerechnet Murdock nein zu dir gesagt hat?“ 

„Und das ist gut so für ihn“, kam es überraschenderweise von BA, der sich normalerweise lieber aus solchen Gesprächen heraushielt. „Der Spinner sagt sowieso zu oft ja zu allem, was du mit ihm machst.“

„Was ich... mit ihm… mache?“, empörte sich Face. „Ihr beide könnt ruhig lachen, ihr seid ja nicht in so einer Situation...“

„Du bist nicht in einer Situation, Face“, unterbrach ihn der Colonel. „Ihr benehmt euch beide wie Teenager. Fang an, dich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen und schluck deine gekränkte Eitelkeit hinunter. Oder heißt das, du willst jetzt nicht mehr mit Murdock arbeiten?“

„Nein. Das heißt es nicht,“ verteidigte Face sich sofort. „Er ist mein Freund.“

„Gut. Das ist das geklärt. Murdock wird damit zurecht kommen, er hat es bisher auch geschafft.“ Smith trat seinen Zigarrenstummel unter dem Absatz aus. „Lass ihn einfach eine Weile in Ruhe.“

„Hast du überhaupt kein Problem damit?“ Peck trat frustriert einen leeren Karton zur Seite. Aber alles, was er damit erreichte, war eine kleine Staubwolke aufzuwirbeln. 

„Womit, Face?“, fragte Hannibal gelassen. „Damit, dass er Gefühle für dich hat? Oder damit, dass er Gefühle für dich hat?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Beides.“ Face kämmte sich durch die Haare, in Ermangelung einer Krawatte, die er zurecht rücken konnte. 

„Das erste geht mich nichts an, solange er nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Und das zweite geht mich nichts an, solange er nicht mit dir Schwierigkeiten hat.“ Hannibal sah ihn prüfend an. „Hast du ein Problem mit Murdock, Lieutenant?“

„Ich schätze nicht.“ Es klang in seinen eigenen Ohren wenig überzeugend. 

 

###

 

„Murdock! Besuch!“ Diesen nicht gerade freundlichen Worten folgte ein Hämmern gegen die Tür. 

„Ich befinde mich zur Zeit zur Reparatur im Krankenhaus, aber hinterlassen Sie mir eine Nachricht und ich rufe zurück, sobald meine Ohren nachgewachsen sind. PIEP“, leierte der Pilot im Tonfall eines Anrufbeantworters herunter, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu heben. 

Einen Tag zuvor waren die freiwilligen Helfer aus der öffentlichen Bibliothek hier gewesen. Die Krankenhausbücherei war umfangreich, aber nach all der Zeit wurde es schwierig, dort noch etwas zu finden, dass er noch nicht kannte. So war Nachschub immer höchst willkommen. Er hatte zehn neue Bücher ergattert, die genügen mussten, bis er seine vollen Privilegien zurück erhielt und auf den nächsten Trip zur Bibliothek mit durfte. Oder wieder ein Paket von „Onkel George“ kam. 

Das Gesicht eines der Pfleger, Lattimer, erschien im Sichtfenster in der Tür. „Lass den Quatsch. Willst du Besucher, oder nicht?“

„Wer ist es?“ Murdock gab sich keine Mühe, besonders interessiert zu erscheinen. Er war seit einer Woche zurück im Krankenhaus. Hannibal hatte bereits angerufen, nach seinen Prellungen gefragt. Den Hintergrundgeräuschen nach befand er sich damals in einer Kneipe. Vermutlich um einen potenziellen neuen Klienten des A-Teams zu treffen. Bestimmt in irgendeiner Verkleidung. Allmählich musste der Colonel anfangen, sich zu langweiligen. Und das bedeutete, er machte sich auf die Suche nach neuem Nervenkitzel. Zeit für den Jazz. Face hatte er nicht erwähnt. Aber warum sollte er. Es schien eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Face ausgerechnet zu Hannibal gelaufen war, um ihm zu erzählen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. 

„Deine Schwester“, kam es genervt von Lattimer.

„Ich habe...“ Er unterbrach sich selbst. „Eine Schwester? Wie in… Ist es vielleicht eine Nonne?“ Murdock sah zur Tür. Der Colonel würde es doch nicht noch einmal mit der Nonnentracht versuchen, oder? Das letzte Mal war das gar nicht gut gegangen und wenn BA nicht so ein überragender Fahrer gewesen wäre, hätte Decker sie erwischt.

„Oh man, ne Nonne ist das bestimmt nicht.“ Lattimer klopfte mit dem Schlüssel gegen die Metalltür. „Soll ich Bescheid geben, dass du sie nicht sehen willst?“

„Nein. Ich will sie sehen.“ Murdock setzte sich auf, klemmte die Finger zwischen die Seiten, um zu markieren, wo er aufgehört hatte, zu lesen. 

„Guter Witz. Kein Damenbesuch in Patientenräumen.“ Lattimer schloss die Tür auf. „Sie wartet im Eckzimmer.“

Nun, einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Murdock klemmte das Buch mit J. M. Barries Theaterstücken unter dem Arm und trottete hinter dem Pfleger her. 

Das Eckzimmer wurde als zweiter Fernsehraum verwendet, aber um diese Zeit war niemand dort. Wer die Erlaubnis dazu hatte und in der Lage war, befand sich im Park oder bei irgendeinem der anderen Beschäftigungs- und Therapieprogrammen. 

Nein, es war definitiv keine Nonne, die da auf ihn wartete. Kelly betrachtete Bilder, von anderen Patienten gemalt, die an einer der Wände hingen. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schien seine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. 

Einen Moment war er versucht, auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und sich zurück in sein Zimmer zu flüchten. Kellys letzter Besuch war… nun nicht gut verlaufen, um es milde auszudrücken. Insgeheim hatte er nicht erwartet, sie noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Aber sie hatte die lange Fahrt nach L.A. auf sich genommen. 

Es fiel ihr nach wie vor schwer, zu verstehen, warum er sich dafür entschied, im psychiatrischen Flügel eines Veteranenkrankenhauses zu leben. Sie hatte ihm sogar angeboten, zu ihr auf die Farm zu ziehen, wo sie ihre Tierklinik betrieb. 

Er hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären, dass er es tat, weil es sicherer für ihn war. Vor allem tat er es, um sein Team zu beschützen. 

Das war etwas anderes, dass sie nicht verstand, seine Loyalität zu diesen gesuchten Kriminellen. Natürlich nicht, wie sollte sie auch. Sie hatte seine Jungs für nicht mehr als fünf Minuten persönlich getroffen und diese Zeit verbrachten sie damit, die Kopfgeldjäger festzusetzen, die ihn als Köder entführt hatten. 

Nach ihrem ersten Besuch im Krankenhaus suchte sie nach Informationen über dem A-Team im einem Zeitungsarchiv und… nun, die Artikel über die Verurteilung und die Flucht aus dem Gefängnis, die sie fand, waren zwar mehr als zehn Jahre alt, aber zeichneten das A-Team in einem alles anderen als guten Licht. 

Murdock holte tief Luft. „Keine Pizza heute?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln. 

Kelly drehte sich um, kam lächelnd zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Leider nicht. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich dich sehen kann“, meinte sie. „Ich habe gestern bei dir angerufen, wie du gesagt hast und als du nicht abgenommen hast, habe ich es in der Zentrale versucht. Und eine Krankenschwester hat mir schließlich mitgeteilt, du hättest so eine Art Stubenarrest? Hast du etwas angestellt?“ Sie schien zu bemerken, dass sie ihn noch immer umarmte, löste sich von ihm und wich verlegen einen Schritt zurück. 

Das Privileg, ein eigenes Telefon besitzen zu dürfen, hatte er sich hart erkämpft. Sie musste angerufen haben, als er die Bücher abgeholt hatte. „Es ist schön, dass du trotzdem gekommen bist.“ Murdock deutete zu einer Couch, die neben dem Fenster stand. „Sollen wir uns setzen?“ Da war eine vorsichtige Förmlichkeit in ihrer Unterhaltung, die zuvor nicht dagewesen war.

Billy setzte sich zuerst neben Kelly auf den Boden – nachdem er gründlich ihre Beine und Schuhe beschnüffelt hatte – und winselte leise. Er folgte ihnen dann zur Couch, seine Ohren zuckten und er schien jedem Wort zu lauschen. 

Kelly nahm Murdocks Hand in ihre, als sie nebeneinander saßen. 

Es erinnerte ihn an seine Jugend. An verstohlenes Händchenhalten nach der Schule. Erste, scheue Küsse und später wilde Knutscherei. Selbst, dass er dabei ein Buch unter den Arm geklemmt hielt, passte. Ja, er war diese Art Teenager gewesen, der sich in Bücher vergrub. Immer auf der Suche nach neuen Welten, weil die Welt, in der er lebte, sich nicht richtig für ihn anfühlte. 

Er hatte sich ein wenig in Kelly verliebt. In die mysteriöse Lady mit dem blauen Van, die ihn rettete, ohne es zunächst überhaupt zu wissen. In ihr Erstaunen, als er sie schön fand und das nicht aufgesetzt gewesen war. In ihr Alleinsein… Sie war alleine, schien aber nicht einsam, mehr so... als genüge sie sich selbst. Auch wenn sie nichts von guter Musik verstand und versucht hatte, ihm mit einer Plastikpistole zu drohen, die niemand über zehn mit einer echten Waffe verwechseln konnte. 

Oder war zumindest in sie verliebt gewesen, in den wenigen Stunden, in denen er sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer versteckte, Tee trank und darauf wartete, dass ihn sein Team fand. Oder die Kopfgeldjäger, was immer zuerst passieren mochte. 

Und als endlich Face‘ Stimme aus dem Radio kam, war er so erleichtert, dass er die Telefonnummer des Senders wie begriffsstutzig vor sich hin plapperte, anstatt einfach zum Telefon zu greifen und zu wählen.

Kelly war wundervoll – warmherzig und sanft, vielleicht ein wenig naiv. Ihr Lachen war schüchtern, aber trotzdem ansteckend. Und wenn sie ihn ansah, stand kein Urteil in ihren Augen, nur ein Strahlen, von dem sie unmöglich wissen konnte, wie viel es ihm bedeutete. 

Sie sah ihn an, als würde sie ihn schon ewig kennen. Oder es zumindest glauben.

Und vielleicht wäre sie das Mädchen seiner Träume geworden, das er geheiratet hätte um wie im Märchen bis ans Ende ihrer Tage glücklich zu sein… Wenn es noch immer 1968 wäre und er nur ein einfacher texanischer Farmjunge, der besser flog, als Piloten die mehr als doppelt so alt waren wie er. Bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit des CIA erregte, vor Krieg, Gefangenschaft, Tod - und Wahnsinn. 

Aber auf dem Kalender stand das Jahr 1983, die Zeit ließ sich nicht zurückdrehen und er war nur noch eine zerbrochene, angestoßene Hülle dieses Jungen, durch deren Risse manchmal Dinge schienen, die er niemandem zeigen durfte. Was er zu bieten hatte war zu wenig für eine Frau wie Kelly, sie verdiente jemand anderen.

Jemanden, der sie aus ganzem Herzen lieben konnte. Niemanden, der die armseligen Überrestes seines Herzens bereits an einen blonden Mann mit blauen Augen verloren hatte, dessen Einsamkeit er nicht ertragen konnte. Und doch ohne jede Hoffnung lebte, jemals mehr als nur in Face‘ Leben geduldet zu werden. 

Und niemanden, der Hunde sah, die es nicht gab. 

Manchmal fragte er sich, in einem masochistischen Winkel seines Verstandes, was passieren würde, wenn Kelly und Face je aufeinander treffen sollten.

Würde Face versuchen, sie zu verführen? Würde gerade ihre Schlichtheit ihn besonders reizen, mehr als ihr hübsches Gesicht – nicht glamourös, nicht wie Rhonda oder Rina – aber sie hatte etwas geerdetes an sich. Ruhte in sich. Wie Leslie, Face‘ große, unerfüllte Liebe, die es vorgezogen hatte, ihrer Berufung zu folgen und Nonne zu werden, und die ohne ein Wort zu dem Mann, mit dem sie so gut wie verlobt war, verschwand.

Auch Kelly war zurückhaltend, fast scheu. Nur wenn sie den weißen Kittel anzog und sich in Doktor Stevens verwandelte, dann trat ihr Selbstbewusstsein in den Vordergrund. Er hatte sie nur kurz so gesehen, beobachtete sie durch die Spaltbreit geöffnete Tür, als eine Frau eine kranke Katze brachte, die Kelly trotzdem behandelte, obwohl sie die Praxis eigentlich geschlossen hatte.

Sie hätte einem Mann wie Face nichts entgegen zu setzen. Und wenn er sie fallen ließ, würde es alles in ihr zerstören, was sie so besonders machte.

Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Dass er sich mit einem Leben voller emotionaler Brosamen zufrieden gab, weil er seinen besten Freund liebte. 

In dieser Hinsicht war er ein mehrfach gebranntes Kind. 

Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er das Gesicht seiner Großmutter vor sich sehen, als sie ihn mit Mickey in der Scheune dabei erwischte, etwas anderes als Verstecken zu spielen. Er hatte lange gebraucht, bis er verstand, warum sie nur gelacht hatte, als sie ihn im Monat zuvor dort mit Sue-Anne ertappte und Sue-Anne nach Hause schickte, weil es bald Zeit zum Abendessen war. Und obwohl zwischen ihm und Mickey nicht mehr geschehen war, als zwischen ihm und Sue-Anne, hatte er sie später am Abend in der Küche weinen hören, als er auf seinem Zimmer war. 

Er hatte das gleiche in anderen Gesichter gesehen.

Nicht in Face‘, aber was bedeutete das wirklich bei einem Mann, der tausend Gesichter hatte?

Oder eine Variante davon. 

Dass sein Leben zu kompliziert war, um mehr zwischen ihnen zu erlauben als Brieffreundschaft? 

Billy stieß mit der Nase sein Knie an, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er jetzt nicht in seinen Gedanken verloren gehen durfte. 

Abgesehen von Face war Kelly die einzige andere Person, in deren Anwesenheit sich Billy zeigte. Das musste etwas bedeuten, denn Billy hasste Tierärzte. 

Er hielt ihre Hand in seiner und sah sie an. „Erzähl mir von der Praxis. Welche exotischen Tiere hast du behandelt, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben?“

Kelly lachte. Sie kannte mehr verrückte Tiergeschichten als Hannibal irische Weisheiten. Und im Gegensatz zu diesen, waren sie alle wahr.

Die Wärme in ihren Worten, in ihrer Stimme, war fast wie eine zärtliche Berührung. 

Und wenn er sie schon nicht lieben konnte, wie sie es sich vielleicht wünschte, konnte er zumindest ihr Freund sein. Sie hatte ihm immerhin das Leben gerettet und Murdock nahm diese Verpflichtung sehr ernst. 

Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, dass ihn veranlasste, ihr Gesicht plötzlich mit beiden Händen zu umschließen. Und als sie mitten im Wort abbrach, um ihn erstaunt anzusehen, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. 

Nicht a lá Casablanca und Wir-sehen-uns-in-diesem-Leben-nie wieder, wie damals, als sie vor Decker flüchten mussten. Er küsste sie, weil er keine Worte hatte, um ihr zu sagen, wie dankbar er dafür war, sie kennen lernen zu dürfen. Dafür, dass sie jetzt hier war. 

Als sich ihre Lippen unter seinen öffneten und sie die Überraschung überwand, um seinen Kuss zu erwidern, wich er bereits wieder zurück.

Billy stieß ein warnendes Winseln aus, aber da wusste Murdock bereits, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren. 

Lattimer stand in der offenen Tür und betrachtete sie – oder nur ihn? - mit unverhohlenem Abscheu. „Die Schwester des verrückten Piloten, ja?“, fragte er ätzend. „Falsche Angaben über die Beziehung zum Patienten zu machen, führt übrigens dazu, dass die Besuchsrechte entzogen werden, Schwesterherz. Und jetzt Schluss damit, die Besuchszeit ist vorbei.“

Kelly sah den Pfleger mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, mit so einer Reaktion auf ihre kleine Notlüge hatte sie bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Sie wurde rot, hielt unwillkürlich die Hände vor den Mund. „Ich wollte nicht… es war nur...“

„Sie hat nichts falsch gemacht, es war meine Idee.“ Murdock sprang auf und stellte sich vor Kelly. „Es war alleine meine Idee. Ich musste sie dazu überreden, aber ich dachte, es wäre so einfacher, weil Doktor Miller sonst vielleicht keinen Besuch für mich erlaubt hätte.“ Er sandte eine stumme Entschuldigung in Billys Richtung, dem er versehentlich auf den Schwanz trat. „Wenn jemand bestraft wird, dann ich.“

„Sehr rührend“, kommentierte Lattimer verächtlich. „Die Besuchszeit ist trotzdem vorbei, Schwester oder nicht.“

Es war eine glatte Lüge. Kelly war kaum eine Stunde hier. Sie hätten noch den halben Nachmittag für sich gehabt. Aber Murdock protestierte nicht. Das konnte nur dazu führen, dass sie noch mehr Probleme bekamen. Er schwieg, während Kelly sich verlegen von ihm verabschiedete – unter Lattimers lauerndem Blick – und ging.

Er nahm wortlos sein Buch zur Hand und ließ sich in sein Zimmer zurückbringen. Als das Schloss einrastete, drehte er sich um. Billy, den Kopf auf die ausgestreckten Vorderbeine gebettet, sah ihn traurig von seinem Platz auf dem Bett aus an. 

Murdock ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen, drückte sein Gesicht in das warme Fell und fragte sich, warum er allen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, nichts als Unglück brachte.

 

Just another lonely love  
always giving never get.  
And now I feel so stupid  
it's like a deja vu ooooooo

Because the sun ain't shining no more,  
I don't know why but I've seen it before.  
Ain't got no joy no man to lean on,  
He leaves my soul on the floor like a doll.

(The Asteroids Galaxy Tour - The Sun Ain't Shining No More)

 

###

 

Nun, Hannibal würde es nicht gerade ein Kostüm nennen – aber das sagte der Colonel über alles, was nicht Tentakel oder Schuppen sein Eigen nannte. 

Face hatte seine Haare mit Gel zurückgekämmt, eine Hornbrille aufgesetzt und kurze Zeit über einen angeklebten Schnurrbart nachgedacht, bevor er diesen Gedanken verwarf. Zusammen mit einem Arztkittel fand er sich verändert genug, dass er niemandem im Krankenhaus übermäßig auffallen sollte. 

Er rückte noch einmal seine Krawatte zurecht, setzte ein freundlich-professionelles Lächeln auf und verließ den Aufzug mit forschen Schritten, als sich die Türen öffneten. Das beste war immer, so zu tun, als hätte man jedes Recht, hier zu sein. 

Die Schwesternstation war unbesetzt und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen kurzen Blick in Murdocks Akte zu werfen. Als oberstes Dokument war ein Unfallbericht abgeheftet. Face überflog ihn. Er gab nicht viel her. Eine Auflistung der Prellungen, der Medikamente, die Murdock bekommen hatte und die Anmerkung des behandelnden Arztes, dass der Patient jede Aussage darüber, was passiert war, verweigerte. Verbunden mit der Empfehlung, ihn unter strengere Aufsicht zu stellen. Interessant war der letzte Absatz – ein Doktor Richter merkte an, dass er strengere Aufsicht als konter-produktiv einstufe. Offenbar war er seit einigen Monaten Murdocks behandelnder Psychiater. Murdock hatte ihn bisher nicht erwähnt. Face schrieb sich den Namen auf, um zu sehen, was er über ihn herausfinden konnte. Wie genau sich seine Verbindungen zum Militär gestalteten, ob sich seine Wege in der Vergangenheit irgendwann schon einmal mit Lynchs oder Deckers gekreuzt hatten. 

Gerade als er den Zettel in die Tasche steckte, hörte er Stimmen. Jemand näherte sich der Schwesternstation. Der Fluchtweg nach vorne war abgeschnitten, also wählte Face den nach hinten und duckte sich in eine angrenzende, fensterlose Kammer, in der sich Aktenschränke aneinander reihten. Es gab keine Tür, die er hinter sich schließen konnte, also drückte er sich gegen die Wand und hoffte, dass niemand gerade jetzt nach einer alten Akte suchen kam.

„Nein, echt? Captain Murdock?“, meinte eine junge, weibliche Stimme. „Das glaube ich nicht.“

„Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen“, entgegnete eine männliche Stimme. „Ich bin diese Woche nämlich dran, den Irren zu beaufsichtigen.“

„Ich finde ihn eigentlich nett. Er ist witzig und höflich. Es nervt ein bisschen, wenn er die ganze Nacht vor dem Fernseher sitzt, ja - aber dafür ist er nicht so unheimlich wie die anderen, die nur durch einen hindurch starren.“

„Witzig und höflich?“, spottete ihr Kollege. „Vorsicht, wenn dich jemand hört, könnte man glatt denken, du hast dich in ihn verknallt. Und du weißt, was dann passiert, du wirst auf eine andere Station versetzt.“

„Hast du nicht gerade erzählt, dass er eine Freundin hat?“, fragte die Frau. 

Face hob unwillkürlich den Kopf. 

„Eingetragen hat sie sich als seine Schwester. Aber als ich nachsehen kam, saßen sie knutschend auf der Couch.“

„Gut für ihn. Ich wünschte, ich würde jemanden finden, aber...“ Die Stimmen entfernten sich. Zweierlei Schritte hallten den Flur entlang. 

Face wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann schob er den Kopf um die Ecke und sah nach, ob die Luft rein war. Niemand in Sicht. Er zog das Besucherbuch unter der Ablage hervor und schlug es auf. Kein Eintrag unter dem heutigen Datum. Face blätterte eine Seite um. Einen Tag zuvor stand Murdocks Name in der einen Spalte, daneben seine Zimmernummer und in der gegenüberliegenden Spalte der Name: Kelly Stevens. In Klammern war „Schwester“ eingetragen. 

Nun, Face wusste sehr wohl, dass Kelly Stevens nicht Murdocks Schwester war. Sie war die Tierärztin, die Murdock vor den Kopfgeldjägern versteckte und später fast selbst ein Opfer dieser Typen wurde. Der Pilot hatte nie erwähnt, dass er noch Kontakt zu ihr hielt, geschweige denn, dass sie ihn hier besuchen kam. Er blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück. Sie kam sogar ziemlich regelmäßig, alle paar Wochen tauchte ihr Name in der Besucherspalte auf. 

Wie konnte er das nicht wissen? Und wie genau musste er sich die Beziehung zwischen seinem Freund und dieser Tierärztin vorstellen? Wohl kaum platonisch, wenn jemand sie beim Küssen erwischt hatte. Aber er hatte gedacht, Murdock wäre… nun, verliebt in ihn? Aber was war dann mit dieser Kelly? 

Er erinnerte sich nur vage an die Frau, hatte sie nur flüchtig angesehen. Etwas altbacken, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, aber vielleicht stand Murdock auf so etwas. Er hatte sich nie zuvor mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt. 

Und Face hatte auch nicht vor, es jetzt zu tun. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als wäre er auf die Tierärztin eifersüchtig. Er gönnte seinem Freund die Beziehung. Umso besser, wenn er jemand gefunden hatte, der seine Gefühle erwidern konnte. Das sollte sein Gewissen beruhigen. Nicht, dass er wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Schließlich war nichts davon seine Schuld. Er hatte Murdock bestimmt nie irgendeinen Anlass gegeben, zu glauben, dass da mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war. Und für die Gefühle einer anderen Person war er schließlich nicht verantwortlich zu machen.

Vor allem, weil er noch viel größere Probleme bekommen würde, wenn ihn jemand hier erwischte. 

Er schob das Besucherbuch an seinen Platz zurück und nachdem er sich nochmals überzeugt hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, verließ er die Schwesternstation.

Face klopfte an die Tür zum Zimmer des Piloten. Erst nach einer Weile tauchte Murdocks Gesicht im vergitterten Sichtfenster auf. „Hey. Ich war gerade in der Gegend...“, meinte Face mit einem Grinsen. „Lässt du mich rein?“

„Hast du vergessen, dass die Türen in diesem Hotel innen keine Klinken haben?“, erwiderte der Pilot ohne große Begeisterung. 

Okay. Daran hatte er wirklich nicht gedacht. Normalerweise überredete er jemanden dazu, die Tür für ihn aufzuschließen. Für Murdocks altes Zimmer im Erdgeschoss hatte er einen Nachschlüssel machen lassen. Er zog ein kleines Lederetui aus der Tasche und entnahm ihm den passenden Dietrich. Oh ja, er verließ selten das Haus ohne diese kleinen Schätzchen. 

Ein einfaches Türschloss zu knacken dauerte nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden und sah im Grunde nicht viel anders aus, als ob jemand ein leicht klemmendes Schloss mit einem Schlüssel öffnete. Face steckte alles zurück in seine Tasche und stieß die Tür auf. Er klemmte ein gefaltetes Streichholzbriefchen zwischen Schloss und Türrahmen, damit es nicht automatisch einrasten konnte.

Murdock nahm gerade seine Jacke vom Bett. „Warum hat mich niemand vorgewarnt?“, fragte er. „Wohin geht es? Muss ich meine Bridge-Runde absagen?“

„Du hasst Bridge“, entgegnete Face. „Und ich bin nicht hier, um dich abzuholen.“

Der Pilot sah ihn an, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, warf seine Jacke über eine Stuhllehne und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Den Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt und die Knie angezogen, sah er Face erwartungsvoll an. „Warum bist du dann hier?“, fragte er schließlich.

Einen Moment lang fühlte Face so etwas wie… Verlegenheit. Unmöglich. Das war nicht in seinem Repertoire. Schon gar nicht gegenüber seinem alten Freund Howling Mad. Was sie in den Camps erlebten und überlebten, hatte jede Form von Befangenheit zwischen ihnen ausgebrannt. 

Zumindest war es bisher so gewesen. 

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht.“ Face rückte seine Brille zurecht. 

„Mein Telefon funktioniert.“ Murdock verschränkte die Arme vor den Knien. „Pass auf, dass du nicht über Billy stolperst“, meinte er dann, das Kinn auf die Unterarme stützend. „Er liegt quer vor der Tür.“

Face tat ihm den Gefallen und drehte sich um, winkte dem leeren Fleck vor der Tür zu. War das jetzt eine versteckte Aufforderung gewesen, zu gehen oder eine, zu bleiben? Er entschied sich für letztere Interpretation.

Er knöpfte den Arztkittel auf und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Hannibal meint, wir sollten aufhören, uns wie zwei Teenager zu benehmen“, meinte er nach einer längeren Pause. „Er gibt natürlich mir an allem die Schuld.“

„Während wir beide wissen, dass es meine Schuld ist.“ Murdock streckte eine Hand aus und begann Billys Kopf zu streicheln, als der zwischen ihnen aufs Bett kletterte. „Ich hätte nie etwas sagen dürfen.“

Face folgte seinem Beispiel und tätschelte die Luft dort, wo er Billys Rücken vermutete. 

„Versuchst du ihm ein Auge auszustechen?“ Murdock lachte und gab seiner Hand einen kleinen Schubs nach rechts. „Gut, dass du...“ Er brach ab, als Face die Finger um sein Handgelenk schloss, die Bewegung stoppte. 

„Du hättest es mir sagen können.“ Erst als er die Worte bereits ausgesprochen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass ihn das mehr störte, als er geglaubt hatte. Sie hatten einander doch immer vertraut. 

Murdock zog seine Hand weg, fuhr fort, Billy zu kraulen. „Das habe ich. Wieder und wieder. Du bist nur kein besonders guter Zuhörer, Faceman.“

„Es tut mir leid. Dafür wie ich mich in meiner Wohnung benommen habe.“ Face schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich dir sagen sollte, dass alles zwischen uns okay ist und… ja, ich gebe zu, es war ein Fehler, das Ganze als Scherz hinzustellen.“

„Deine Reaktion war noch eine der besseren.“ 

Face sah ihn an, obwohl Murdock die Bettdecke studierte. „Du hast… ähem… schon anderen Männern…“

Der Pilot hob eine Schulter. Er schwieg und sah Billy hinterher, der in Face‘ Richtung nieste und dann unter dem Bett verschwand.

„Okay“, meinte Face nach einer Pause. „Ich sollte wohl besser gehen, bevor wir beide in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Hannibal bringt mich um, wenn mich die MPs gerade hier schnappen.“ Er stand auf, zupfte den Arztkittel zurecht. „Er hat wohl bald einen neuen Job für uns. Ich denke mir etwas aus, um dich hier raus zu holen und rufe dich rechtzeitig an, ja?“

Murdock entrollte sich langsam, wie ein misstrauischer Igel, und stand ebenfalls auf. „Verstanden, Face.“ Er schob seine Mütze weiter in den Nacken, während Peck durch das vergitterte Sichtfenster in den Korridor vor der Tür zu sehen versuchte. „Um diese Zeit sind die meisten draußen im Park“, kommentierte er dann. „Wenn dich jemand fragt, was du hier machst, sag einfach, du hast dich im Stockwerk geirrt und das du gekommen bist, um eine Rechnung zu bezahlen. Das passiert ständig und dann werden sie dich einfach zurück nach unten in die Verwaltung schicken.“

„Guter Tipp.“ Face drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir sind… okay, ja?“, fragte er dann zögernd.

„Nur, wenn du versprichst, diese Brille nicht mehr aufzusetzen.“ Murdock schnappte sie von seiner Nase und hielt sie vor seine eigenen Augen. Dann faltete er die Brille zusammen und steckte sie in die Brusttasche des Arztkittels. „Wie sollst du jemand bezirzend, wenn du deine Augen dahinter versteckst.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ja, wir sind okay.“

„Gut. Ich rufe an.“ Mit einem vagen Gefühl von Enttäuschung wandte sich Face zum Gehen. „Und vergiss nicht, Billy sein Flohbad zu geben. Sonst lässt ihn BA wieder nicht in den Van.“

„Keine unsichtbaren Hunde in diesem Van, Spinner!“ Murdock sah ihm zu, wie er das Streichholzbriefchen aus dem Schloss entfernte, auf den Korridor trat und wandte sich ab, als die Tür mit einem deutlichen Knacken ins Schloss fiel. Er wählte ein Buch aus dem Stapel auf der Kommode und kehrte zum Bett zurück. 

Face schaffte es unerkannt aus dem Gebäude. Als er auf dem Parkplatz den Arztkittel abnahm, um ihn auf die Rückbank der Corvette zu werfen, fiel ihm ein, dass er Murdock nicht nach Kelly Stevens gefragt hatte. Er schwang sich über die Tür auf den Fahrersitz, lächelte zwei jungen Frauen zu, die mit großen Augen den Sportwagen musterten, strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn zurück und fuhr los.

Alles wieder im grünen Bereich.

 

Ende


End file.
